


La paz que perturbas

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [13]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Clark Kent and Lex Luthor Reconciliation, Clark enamorado de Lex, Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Cuando era joven. Lo suficiente como para creer que haciendo buenas acciones se quitaría el peso de su nombre de sus hombros, creía que Clark era la representación de la ingenuidad y la bondad. Lo admite, no tuvo sentimientos sucios ni nada parecido por el granjero y toda la leve curiosidad maquiavélica en si se esfumo cuando se entero que en verdad tenia quince años nada más.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Conner Luthor [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Kudos: 38





	La paz que perturbas

**Author's Note:**

> Buenasss.  
> Aqui va otra parte de la reconciliación de Lex y clark.  
> Espero que les guste.

Cuando era joven. Lo suficiente como para creer que haciendo buenas acciones se quitaría el peso de su nombre de sus hombros, creía que Clark era la representación de la ingenuidad y la bondad. Lo admite, no tuvo sentimientos sucios ni nada parecido por el granjero y toda la leve curiosidad maquiavélica en si se esfumó cuando se enteró que en verdad tenía quince años nada más.

¿Qué rayos les daban a los granjeros para verse así? Pensó con sorpresa en aquel momento.

De todas maneras, más que lujuria ubo ese grado de apreciación y unión que nunca había sentido hacia su persona. Nadie se había interesado antes en su bienestar personal de manera desinteresada porque él, después de todo, seguía siendo un Luthor más. Hasta que llegó Clark con sus problemas adolescentes y mundanos en comparación a lo que vivía y enfrentaba en su día a día. Sí, Clark había sido el amigo que nunca había tenido, alguien que lo escuchaba y preguntaba sobre su vida, alguien que el dinero no podía comprar, alguien para el cual era solo Lex.

No Luthor.

Ni el millonario.

Ni ese tipo con mala fama.

Y así, con los ojos claros de Clark en él, rebosantes de cariño y calidez pensó que todo sería mejor, que el futuro quizás ya no sería tan oscuro, hasta que todo murió. Clark lo odiaba, su familia lo odiaba y los ojos azules ya no lo miraban nunca más con apreciación.

El futuro no era tan brillante después de todo.

Al principio de su ruptura Lex pensó que el tiempo podría arreglarlo. Clark era un ser bondadoso, después de todo el podía entenderlo, podían volver a ser como antes.

No fue así.

Las semanas se transformaron en meses y Lex se fue a metrópolis y Clark a la universidad donde incluso allí, durante sus primeros años, Lex lo seguiría cuidando y vigilando hasta que se dio cuenta, una noche con una botella de whisky vacía que no había vuelta atrás. Todo se había jodido y estaba completamente solo una vez más.

Luego llego Superman.

Y lex lo odiaba completamente porque ¿cómo era posible que un ser que se mostrara tan luminoso puede ser tan cruel con él? ¿No se suponía que era el epítome de la bondad? ¿la luz en el mundo? ¿entonces cómo había permitido que el cayera en la oscuridad? ¿Cómo era posible que su rencor fuese más grande que su bondad?

Abrumado por el rencor y la confusión de por qué todo el mundo tenía permitido brillar junto a Superman menos él se dedicó a lo que se le creía mejor. Ver su propio beneficio.

Si no podía ser salvado por Superman al menos se salvaría a sí mismo.

Comenzando una guerra en ambos bandos que se veía sin tregua ni fin se enfrentó a aquel ser superior como un igual aun cuando sabía quién era la persona detrás.

¿Por qué no ocupo esa información a su beneficio?

Diría que fue porque siempre hay que tener un as bajo la manga en caso de cualquier cosa, pero sabía que estaría mintiendo porque simplemente en el fondo, un lugar escondido dentro de si mismo, en una bóveda hecha de plomo recubierta de polvo y telarañas tenía la esperanza que todo volviera a la normalidad.

No lo hizo.

Es más, se volvió aún más demente cuando un niño de ojos verdes y el cabello del granjero le sonrió con amor y bondad.

Era como verlo en aquel entonces.

Conner era la representación de lo mejor de sus dos mundos. Su pequeño regalo que Lex juraba como una compensación por todas las noches de insomnio y odio hacia si mismo por lo que pensó, que si su hijo lo miraba con amor no debería de estarlo haciendo tan mal.

\-------------///------------------------------

“Papá…” llamó Conner frotándose los ojos con el cabello en todas direcciones mientras miraba a Lex sentado en el sillón quien escondió rápidamente el vaso y la botella de whisky.

“¿Sí Conner?” pregunto acercándose al niño aun adormilado mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido sobre el colegio.

Echando una mirada al reloj vio las cinco de la mañana en el reloj.

Tan rápido se le había pasado la hora. ¿Qué había hecho mientras tanto? A sí, pensar en un cierto hombre de cabello rizado.

Ignorando los murmullos de Conner lo tomo para acostarlo nuevamente, cubriéndolo con las sábanas mientras su hijo se daba media vuelta y volvía al país de los sueños que Lex observó con añoranza.

Todo era culpa de Clark Kent quien se atrevió a besarlo y romper su magnífica paz.

Lanzó una mirada con odio, ignorando por supuesto como su estómago le hizo cosquillas, cuando vio el traje descartado de Superman en la esquina de su closet.

¿Iba a venir por él? ¿va a volver?

Nunca antes, al menos en su tiempo en Smallville, había visto con ojos lujuriosos a Clark. Era un niño, un adolescente y Lex no era tan bajo cuando en realidad tenía peces más gordos a los cuales molestar, sin embargo, con el joven ya graduado de la universidad, trabajando como periodista y en más, con el traje de Superman su punto de vista había cambiado. Clark era guapo, y con el factor fuera del tonto, que se había creado frente a Lois Lane, Lex podía verlo con claridad cómo el hombre apuesto, inteligente y con buen corazón que era. Así que al encontrarse frente a frente con un Clark sin polera sí, se había sentido bastante inquieto, pero no había hecho nada no solo por respeto a Conner que se encontraba durmiendo un cuarto más allá sino también porque no quería perturbar la paz, hasta que Clark lo beso.

Espero y espero por una semana a que Clark apareciera hasta que se rindió. Aburrido y enojado dejó a Conner con la señora Miller, tomó el traje, condujo, solo, hasta el departamento que por cierto era bastante pequeño, podía sentirse un poco claustrofóbico, para abrirla puerta con una ganzúa y mirar el lugar con el ceño fruncido.

\-------///---------------

“¿En serio Clark? Calzoncillos en la cocina ¿Qué eres quince años?” preguntó con la ceja levantada mientras los ojos y boca de Clark se abrían para enrojecer avergonzado comenzando a tartamudear.

“¿Qu-qué estás haciendo aquí?” preguntó rápidamente para quitar la prenda de los dedos de Lex.

“Ni Conner es tan desordenado y el tienen recién nueve años” comentó frunciendo el ceño.

“Bueno, Conner no entra como si nada a mi casa” comienza a debatir para negar con la cabeza y mirar confuso a Lex “en todo caso ¿qué haces aquí?”

“¿Qué? ¿se te olvido?” preguntó Lex dejando obviamente la pregunta abierta mientras se apoyaba en la barra y mirar la cara de Clark enrojecer avergonzado para tartamudear disculpas sobre el beso hasta que se apiado y levantó el paquete entre sus dedos obteniendo una mirada confundida de Clark quien lo recibió y observó para soltar un simple “oh, eso”

“oh eso” repitió para encontrar nuevamente la mirada avergonzada de Clark mientras un silencio incomodo los envolvió.

Dios pero que complicado.

Entonces si Clark no quería dar un paso más entonces no lo valía por lo que se apartó comenzando a despedirse cuando el otro hombre lo llamó tomando su brazo y volteándolo para volver a besarlo.

Bien podría adaptarse a esta nueva paz

**Author's Note:**

> Besos. <3


End file.
